Sweetened Pregnancy
by Shinigami Liliz Black
Summary: Sirius Black is convinced to have a baby but when he does a certain greasy git has to take care of him. SBSS Slash! This one is to Starry!


Title: Sweetened Pregnancy

Author: Shinigami Liliz Black

Rating: R

Summary: Sirius Black is convinced to have a baby but when he does a certain greasy git has to take care of him. SB/SS Slash! This one is to Starry!

Betaed By: Starry Serpent (B/N: I love you for writing this for me!! I luv you sooo much!! huggles Liliz tightly)

Pairings: Sirius/Snape, Remus/Lucius, Harry/Draco

**Sweetened Pregnancy**

"Do you need any help?"

He raised his eyebrow at the round glasses and curly black haired woman. She eyed him curiously and smiled brightly at him.

"No," he said hastily, "I'm just looking around."

"I'm so shock to see a man looking at baby's cloths. Are you going to a father?" He frowned and nodded.

"Then you came to the perfect place!"

"Thanks," he mumbled and walked around the Muggle store.

It was for the stupidest idea of Albus Dumbledore, that forty-two years old Sirius Black found himself on a Muggle baby store, looking for prices. Just after the war ended and the Dark Lord finally reached the expected downfall of the prophecy, Albus Dumbledore found a way to bring Sirius Black back and clear his name, leaving him with a payment of the Ministry for forgiveness.

Not only that, but Dumbledore, fully knowing Harry Potter and Remus Lupin were busy dating certain peoples, he easily convinced Sirius into having a child on his own. Sure it took lots of days to visit St. Mungos and finally getting the process done with caution since male pregnancies are highly delicate.

He wandered on his own, safely enough for the three month old little girl he will be expecting soon enough. It was lucky that his belly was not noticed by Muggles easily since the baby is still too little; Male pregnancy isn't common in the Muggle world.

Even if it was Dumbledore's idea, he began to like it. Knowing that a child of his own blood is growing inside him made him smile and spend hours rubbing his belly and talking quietly to his baby.

That's the reason the raven haired man and gray eyed man dressed in some baggy jeans, black shirt and long cloak was walking around the store actually feeling glad and embarrassed by the looks the ladies keep giving him. Walking down the aisle, looking at the baby cradles, while searching for the best one he ignored the ladies whispering behind their hands.

"Why would he be here?"

"Maybe he's buying a gift for a baby's shower."

"Or maybe, he's a father."

Sirius snorted mentally and picked up one of the long boxes containing the baby cradle, dropped it in the cart and kept on walking, thinking in his mind a single sentence that made him smile.

"I really want to see their reaction if I told them it is me who am expecting a child."

"Siri! You went alone! You drove alone!?" Harry Potter exclaimed sitting on his godfather's sofa while Sirius build the cradle.

"Yes I did, Harry."

"But pregnant people can't drive alone!" Sirius picked up the cradle's instruction and whispered.

"I'm not useless Harry." Harry snatched the paper away from Sirius.

"Promise me you won't go all by yourself."

"Harry-"

"I really can't help it!" he wailed falling to his knees and pulling Sirius's shirt up. He pressed his ear to the man's belly and rubbed it lightly. "What if something happens to her?"

"Don't be paranoid, Harry," said a drawling voice from the kitchen. Harry looked up and smile at his boyfriend.

"Still, I'm worried," he whispered, biting his lips. Long and tied back white blond hair with piercing silver eyes, Draco Malfoy rolled his eyes at his boyfriend. After the war, Lucius and Draco appeared to be involved on the order of The Phoenix under Dumbledore's protection, clearing any charges against their supposedly causes. That's when Harry decided to fixed things with the blond to find something more than just friendship.

"You're always worried. There's not a single day you aren't," Draco commented, handing Sirius a glass of water. "Believe me Sirius, He's even worry while making love."

Harry turned red as Sirius looked at him with an eyebrow raised. "You two had-?"

"We have," Draco answered.

"Draco!" Harry said jumping to his feet, his green eyes glowing mischievously. "What if we conceive a baby?"

Draco chocked the water he had been drinking and looked at Harry terrified. "We aren't even married and we only have dated for a year and you want a baby?!"

"I thought you love me!"

"I do! But...damn, Harry, giving birth to a baby is, well, hard."

"Hey, I'm here!" Sirius exclaimed.

"Hard as in expensive and responsibilities," Draco corrected, "We won't have time for ourselves."

"I want to!" Harry whined looking at Draco with his wide puppy eyes.

"Alright," he said finally giving up, "After Sirius give birth." Harry jumped on his lap and kissed him passionately.

"Get a room," Sirius mumbled and resumed reading the instructions.

"You can use magic for that." A new voice added itself into the conversation.

"I know, but I want to spend-" Sirius began but stopped after identifying the voice. He turned and smiled brightly at his werewolf friend and his boyfriend.

"How's the baby going?" Remus asked sitting down on the floor beside the raven haired man. Sirius hugged the man tightly.

"Fine," he replied looking at his friend. Remus had let his honey-gray hair longer, tied with a brown ribbon while his bright honey eyes shone with happiness Sirius hadn't see for years. The werewolf was clad with tight black trousers and a blue shirt.

Somebody else sat down beside Remus and snaked his hand around his waist. Sirius was still shocked to know Remus had been dating Lucius Malfoy for three years, even before the war began. The blond man smiled slightly at him, with his usual long white blond hair and warm silver eyes, wearing black trousers and a long sleeved gray shirt. Remus leaned over the blonde's shoulder and smiled at Sirius.

"So what are you up to?"

"I went to do some shopping," Sirius said, "And found wonderful things for the baby."

"He went all by himself," Harry said with disapproval.

"He did? Sirius you should had call me!" Remus exclaimed. "What if-"

"No 'what ifs'!! I'm not useless guys!" Sirius said throwing the instructions down. "I can do it by myself! I have my own legs and arms!"

"Bur Sirius you should-"

"The baby is fine!" Sirius exclaimed angrily. "There-" He gagged, suddenly holding his belly.

"What is it?" Remus asked placing a hand on his friend's shoulder.

"It kicked," he whispered, looking shocked. "I felt it! She kicked!"

Looking totally pissed off, Sirius sat on the living room waiting for his new roommate to arrive. Dumbledore got a word about Sirius wandering alone and decided to send none other than Severus Snape, to assist him the last three months he have left for the baby to be born.

Sirius refused as first to have the greasy git under the same roof as him but he also needed help on doing grocery and cooking, now that his belly was noticeable and no spell can be performed to hide it since it can affect the baby's birth and health.

Reluctantly, he accepted the help even if it came from his formal enemy. Of course, Dumbledore promised Severus will behave; being both aggressive and angry can affect the baby to the point of loosing it.

The door bell rang and he stood up, ignoring his mind telling him to stay still and cuddled on the sofa, he opened the door.

Severus Snape scowled at him, wearing a pair black trousers and a black t-shirt spelling 'fear' with big white letters. "Don't think I'm trilled for this idea of taking care of you and your blasted child, Black."

He gripped the door tightly as the anger grew uncontrollably. 'Get a grip Siri, keep it down, it's not healthy.'

"Neither I am Snape, but since you'll be living on my roof, you should start watching you mouth around."

"To my utter displease," Snape sneered and pushed pass by him, dragging his trunk at the process. Sirius's penthouse was not bad. There was the living room at the entrance accompanied by a small balcony over the right. Farther was the dinning room and at the end was the large kitchen. Over the left side of the dinning room was a staircase leading upright, probably to the rooms.

"Where I'll be sleeping?" Snape asked facing the raven haired man.

"For me you can either sleep on the balcony or on the couch." Severus scowled at him darkly. Sirius sighed and point at the stairs. "Upstairs, second door."

When Snape disappeared upstairs, Sirius slumped onto the couch and bent his head back in frustration.

"Somebody left the door open," said a cheerful voice, pushing the door slightly revealing a dark red head woman with bright blue eyes.

"Alison?" Sirius called looking a bit startled. "I thought you were in America."

The red head woman smiled. "Yeah, I arrived few hours ago only to pack things up for tomorrow, I'm flying to Japan. How's the baby?"

Her gaze landed on the large belly behind Sirius' oversize shirt. "Oh look at you! How much she grown, she'll be out soon?"

"In almost two months," he corrected. The red head rubbed his belly and looked pass his shoulder.

"Who is he?"

"He's-" Severus leaned over and shook hands with the red head.

"Severus Snape," he said on his usual drawling voice.

"I'm Alison King, I live here, next penthouse! Are you two a couple?" she suddenly asked raising her eyebrow at Sirius.

Sirius' eyes widened and hastily shook his head. "Absolutely not!" "No way!" both man said at the same time. A grin spread on her face.

"Well I heard about you Severus Snape, pity you aren't a couple; you two make a cute couple. You have a hell-of-a Potion Master and a sexy lad to boot there, Siri." Severus blushed slightly and turned his back at them.

"Well I'm off; phone me when the baby is born." The red head opened the door to her penthouse and disappeared.

Sirius closed the door and dashed to the kitchen as Severus followed him. "How did she know?"

"She's the new Beater of the Chudley Canon, half blood," Sirius said shortly, opening the counter ahead. He felt a wooden long wand slap his hand away.

"What?" he asked, looking at the Potion Master irritated.

"May I remind you my purpose around here?" He asked looking at him intently. Sirius found himself scowling and walking back to the living room and sit down, looking pissed off.

"What do you want?" Severus asked from the kitchen.

"Just a bloody tuna sandwich," Sirius whispered. 'This is going to be the weirdest months of my life.'

For the past few weeks things has definitely change inside Sirius's life not only the large belly and the expected child but the thought of depending on his worst rival. Severus Snape was the least person Sirius wanted and vice versa but he knew that with out the other wizard, he has little choices of moving.

Severus would spend the day, reading, brewing potions, and fighting with Sirius. Of course each battle ended with Snape shutting his mouth and continuing his business, knowing better that a hard fight can affect the baby.

Once a month, Harry and Draco would visit Sirius and check how things are going between the wizards. Harry was relieved to find both sitting quietly rather than gripping each others throats. Sirius usually spends time starring off blankly on the balcony, sleeping, and watching TV.

The last month arrived, and the baby was due to be born anytime. Fights between both wizards were lesser; instead there were silly bickering between them.

"Where are you going, Black?" Snape asked looking up from his book.

He leaned over the wall and breathed. "Upstairs, to take a bath." Sirius took a habit on leaning in every wall for support. Severus was already on his feet, placing the book aside and rushing to help Sirius.

"You better-" Sirius shook Severus's hands away.

"I'm okay, I can do it! I'm not a bloody Muggle woman." Severus snorted at the commentary and straightened Sirius' back.

"The least I want, Black, is for you to fall down the stairs, rushing you to St. Mungos because you're loosing the baby." Sirius half glared but noticed the immense dedication the Potion Master was doing on his job.

He wasn't that bad, after all.

Severus was a good cook; unlike him, he cooked things deliciously with perfection. Sirius rapidly identified it as an advantage of knowing Potions; knowing he had been spending the last weeks stuffing as much healthy food on his mouth by the cause of the two bellies he have to satisfy, so he let the other wizard do the cooking.

It was when on an afternoon on November 13 that Sirius sat in front of the wizard and studied him intently for the first time. Severus seemed to have noticed the other wizard's stare and looked up into the bright gray eyes.

"What?"

Sirius seemed to smile a little. "You really are not as bad as I thought so."

"That happens allot, when you judge people without knowing them," he replied dryly, closing the book.

It was when Sirius gagged and tensed all over, holding his belly. "What is it?" Severus asked.

Sirius shifted his body a little to realize both his trousers and couch were soaked. Severus noticed the wetness too and his eyes widened. "I'm in labor," Sirius gasped out.

"Oh shit!" Severus exclaimed desperately, looking around wildly. "Where are the car keys?"

"What?" Sirius asked leaning on the nearest wall, feeling the trail of water running down his thighs.

"Where are the car keys!? We can't Apparate, or do anything the wizardry way, it's too risky!"

"They're right next to the Muggle phone," he said and whined while getting out if the penthouse, "Damn Snape! Hurry up!"

Snape slammed the door shut behind him and scowled at the whimpering raven man, looking down at the stairs. "This is the problem for getting a penthouse Black."

"Do you know how to drive a car?"

"As shocking it might sound, yes I have."

He shut the door close and started up the engine. He looked at the raven haired man from the rear-viewer; he was holding his belly, mumbling colourful words under his breath.

He hit the gas pedal hard and did not bother to look at the shocked Muggles, as he zigzagged around the street, moving the wheels around wildly left to right. "Are we there yet!?" Sirius yelled; sweat now rolling down his temples.

"Hang on!"

"I bloody can't!" Sirius yelled back. He once again looked at him from the rear viewer.

"Calm yourself! Breathe slowly!"

"Do you expect me to calm down!?"

"Getting angry will intensify the pain Black!" Sirius gritted his teeth and breathed deeply trying to calm down.

"Why did I have to end up with you?!"

"I'm not thrilled either!"

Severus parked the car ahead the large, old fashioned, red brick department store called Purge and Dowse Ltd with miserable air and a large dusty signs read CLOSED FOR REFURBISHMENT. He exited the car and pushed Sirius out, ignoring the stares of some Muggles.

Severus leaned closer to the window, where the old dummy was and spoke softly yet urgency laced his words. "Help! Male pregnancy! Emergency!"

The dummy nodded and two white robed wizards stepped out and dragged Sirius inside. "Fungus, find a stretcher!" one of the white robed wizards said.

A charming brown curly locks and green eye medi-witch approached Sirius and whispered something to the wizards. She smiled brightly at Severus and dragged him down the hall and out of the crowded reception, whose were looking curiously.

"Are you the father? She asked. Severus's cheeks turned pink and opened his mouth.

"Here, wear this!" she said cutting him off and placing some white robes on his hands. "I'm going to need your help here mister...?"

"Mr. Snape and I'm-"

"Why, thank you, Mr. Snape!" she smiled and entered the room. Severus growled at the retreating back of the cheerful medi-witch and put on the white robes.

When Severus entered the delivery room he regretted it. Sirius was twitching wildly on the bed as the wizards tried to calm him down. His jet black hair was soaked with sweat, plastered on his forehead as he moaned and screamed in pure agony. "Mr. Snape, if you please control your husband..."

"He's not..."

"Mr. Black you must calm down or else the baby won't survive!" Fungus, the bald violet eye wizard said.

"Oh, the baby is in position!" the medi-witch exclaimed after touching Sirius' belly. "How do you want the baby, Mr. Black? Cesarean or expanding spells?"

"I don't care!" Sirius yelled, "Just make the bloody pain go away!"

"Well the expanding spell is less painful and faster."

"Wait," Severus suddenly said from the door. "Spells affects the baby, you can't cast-"

"Believe me, Mr. Snape; these spells are so powerless that can barely be picked up by the baby magical aura protection. Now, I need you to help me hold Mr. Black's right leg up to his chest."

The medi-witch pushed him forward and positioned him beside Sirius, drawing Sirius's knees to his chest, Snape holding one of his leg and Fungus the other.

"Now, Mr. Black," she said after waving her wand several times, "I want you to push the baby out."

"I...I bloody can't!" he wheezed.

"Please, Mr. Black! This is the first female on a male pregnancy ever; we'll be lucky if she survives." Snape suddenly feel pity for the dark haired man as he breath heavily, gritting his teeth and whimpering softly.

He joined hand with Sirius and removed the soaked locks away from his forehead with his free hand. "Come on, Mr. Black, push!"

Sirius turned red from every push and Snape was surprised by the powerful grip the man has on his hand. "I hate, Dumbledore!" he screamed, "I bloody do!"

That's it, Mr. Black you're doing a good job! The head is almost out! One more push and everything will be over!"

The last push came with a strangled scream from Sirius as he gave all his energies to it. The cry of a baby made Sirius relaxed and slumped down into the bed. "Oh look at her! The first female from a male pregnancy! And look how healthy she looks!"

She leaned over and showed the baby to Sirius, who was smiling and breathing softly, his eyes halfway opened. "Call her Lilianeze," he whispered as the little girl popped her gray eyes opened and giggled at him.

"Will you hold her for a little while, Mr. Snape?" Severus was about to protest but the medi-witch placed her on his arms and Severus found it difficult to say no...

He looked at the roof, blinking his eyes several times. A fat woman, with black hair and brown eyes looked down at him and smiled. "Good Morning, Mr. Black. How are you feeling today?" 

"I'm a bit sore," he mumbled while sitting up. "Where's Lilianeze?"

"She's here, ready to be feed by her father!" she said cheerfully handing the little girl down. Sirius took her gracefully, smiling at her light weight on his arms. He traced the girl's cheek making her squirm and her eyes opened.

"Here's a healthy formula," the nurse said giving him the bottle. "When you're finished, call me."

She left the room and Sirius snuggled the girl closer to him. "You have daddy's eyes; I bet you'll be just like me," he whispered placing the bottle on the girl's lips.

"That'll be horrible," A drawling voice said. Sirius jumped and looked at the source of the voice to find Severus Snape, sitting on the black chair looking at tem both intently.

"What are you doing here?"

"Well, it is my duty to take care of you." Sirius rolled his eyes and was about to say something when the door busted open and Harry stepped in, looking breathless.

Harry did not said a word as he rushed to Sirius side as Draco close the door behind him saying, "We came as fast as we could."

"Look at her, Draco!" Harry said quietly, "She's so cute!" Draco leaned over and looked at the giggling girl.

"Can we have one?" Harry asked. Draco whipped his head to face him and cough a little, "Come on, Drake! I'll have it! I want one!"

"But Harry, babies are a huge responsibility!"

"Come on, Draco! I'll quit my job and stay home to take care of the baby!" he whined.

"All right!" he said giving up, after discussing the same thing over the last week, "It seem it has nothing to worry about; Sirius is healthy."

Sirius laughed at the young couple.

"No, you must eat."

He squirm his eyes opened and listened intently at the voice. "Not my hair, you must drink the milk."

The voice was intense and darkly but there was no hint of malice, but pure innocence. He sat up and looked at the amusing scene ahead. Snape was sitting on the same black armchair with a pink bungle on his arms and giggling come from it.

"I never thought of you as fatherly material," Sirius said amused, wriggling his eyebrows at the Potion Master.

Severus seemed to scowl for a split second when a female doctor came in and greet them both. "Oh, I'm very glad to see you both present. I have some terrible news."

Snape looked at the female doctor as Sirius turned a bit paler. "What terrible news?" Sirius asked, afraid.

"Actually, it's normal for a male pregnancy to have side effects. You should be lucky it was just that."

"What?" Severus asked from the armchair, holding the little girl.

"In four months, your daughter will reach the age of eight."

Sirius looked at the doctor, blinking his eye several times. "What?"

"It's a common side effect; others are deafness, blindness and loss of vocal cords for several years. Faster aging is way much better than any other."

"So my daughter will age faster than any child?" Sirius asked, "Nobody told me about the side effects of this pregnancy before."

"Then we are terribly sorry for not informing you well." Sirius grunted and crossed his arms, looking out of the window.

"WAKE UP!"

Sirius Black groaned at the squealing little girl, bouncing up and down on his bed. "Liliz, it is 6:00 am!"

"It's Christmas, Daddy!" He rolled his eyes and snuggled deeper into the covers. The little raven haired girl lay down beside him and poked his nose. He opened one eye to find two bright grey eyes looking at him with innocence.

"All right, I'm coming." The girl resumed her bouncing until Sirius caught her before she could fall off. "No more jumping!"

Liliz hugged him tight and kiss him lightly on the lips. "Love you, Daddy!"

"Ok, ok! I'm going downstairs."

"Look, look!" Liliz said bouncing up and down showing her father a small broomstick. "Harry gives me this!"

"Gave," Sirius corrected. The raven haired girl seems to pouts and ran off towards Harry and Draco.

"Merlin," he mumbled as he continues to stir what was on the cauldron.

"I believe it's her first Christmas," Remus said. Sirius looked at his werewolf friend molding some Christmas cookies.

"Yes, and very annoying too." Remus grinned at him.

"I wonder where she came from..." he asked wriggling his honey eyebrows at Sirius.

"I wasn't that...bouncy!" Sirius exclaimed.

"Weren't you?" Remus said looking at him in disapproval.

"Ok, maybe a little. But Merlin, kids these days have so much energy!"

"She's just growing up," Lucius said leaning on the bar Remus and Sirius were cooking. "Hmm, I love you this way," he added after seeing Remus covered in white flour and colored sprinkles.

Remus tried to whack Lucius with the plaster but the blond was faster and dodged the blow. "You even look sexy when you're aggressive."

"Lucius, we have a kid here, don't start." Sirius chuckled as both Lucius and Remus flirt with each others.

The doorbell rang and Sirius hastily went for it. "I want to!" Liliz squealed and opened the door before Sirius could reach for it.

Severus stood there, with his usual black robes and a wrapped gift on his hands. "Sevy!" the girl exclaimed, hugging the tall man's leg tight.

"Hey there, Lilianeze," he said. "I dropped by to bring you a gift." Liliz grinned and pushed the black haired man inside. Sirius looked at him surprised, standing between the kitchen and dining room.

"I didn't know Severus will be here," Remus said, joining his friend.

"Neither did I."

"Daddy!" Liliz exclaimed after opening Severus's gift. "Sevy got me a book!"

Liliz, after spending one entire week at the Malfoy manor with Remus while Sirius and Lucius went along with Dumbledore went for a special assignment; Remus read her lots of children wizardry books from the Malfoy library. After that, Liliz had grown fond of reading books, well, seeing the moving pictures from the books while somebody read it for her.

Rapidly, the girl climbed Severus's lap and asked him to read it. Sirius rolled his eyes and resumed his cooking while Remus looked at him intently.

"She seems to love him."

"He comes sometimes to check how she's doing," Sirius said shortly avoiding the werewolf gaze.

"How about a go?" Sirius tasted the food and chocked.

"What? No way!"

"He loves Liliz," Remus pointed out.

"I can't go out with him! I don't like him!"

"Sirius, on three years, Liliz will turn eleven and will be sent to school. What are you going to do after then? You need a life as well!"

"I'm not up to it."

"I doubt Severus will refuse going out," Lucius spoke, shocking both Sirius and Remus. "I've been talking with him these pass few days, and he's willing to change."

"See, that's a good start," Remus said.

"He can't possibly like me," Sirius said, looking at both men.

"It's not about likes, beside if he loves Liliz, he'll try his best," Lucius said silkily, fingering an apple. He threw it at Sirius (who caught it), nodded a little and made his way to Severus.

"Oh Merlin," Sirius mumbled as Remus wrapped an arm around his shoulder.

Lucius sat down beside the duo, and cleared his throat. That got the attention from both, especially Liliz, ho grinned and talked off towards Harry and Draco. Severus closed the book and glared at him. "What?"

"Come on, cousin, something is bothering you, spill it out."

"I was confused for Liliz's father," he said dryly. "And after that I...I knew that I wouldn't be able to shut her out of my live."

Lucius smiled a little and pressed his cousin closer to him.

"Oh yes, Sirius Black, you will be going!" Remus exclaimed sternly, "He accepted!"

Sirius frowned and crossed his arms while slumping down on the sofa. "Lucius and I will take good care of Liliz."

"How do I look?" Sirius asked.

Remus and Lucius looked at the tight blue jeans, black shirt and denim jacket. "You look great!" Remus said. "And do tie your hair."

"Yea, yea," Sirius mumbled. The doorbell rang and Lucius opened the door.

"Ah you're on time," he said to his cousin, clad in black tight jeans and a black sweater. Remus dragged Sirius out and pushed him out.

"You two have fun!"

Midnight....

"Yea the wine was great," Sirius said while opening the door. Severus rolled his eyes and took out his wand.

"_Alohomora_," he whispered and with a soft click the door opened.

The words got stuck on Sirius's throat as the looked at the thrashed room. Ripped sofas, broken glasses, flipped table. "What the hell happened here?" he finally asked looking startled.

A growling and stumbling sound came from the stairs and a flash white fur with a half shaped human came rolling down the stairs, rolling and biting each others.

"Daddy!" Liliz screamed from upstairs. Severus dashed to the stairs avoiding any of the snarling bites from the werewolf and climbed the stairs. The white wolf bit hard down the werewolf's shoulder, distracting him from Severus.

Sirius did not thought twice and transform on his usual black stray dog form. He charged against the werewolf and slammed him against the glass of the sliding door from the balcony.

The werewolf howled in pain and bit hard on the white wolf's left ear. Blood soaked the white furs and the white wolf howled in pain, whimpering loudly. "Stand aside, Black!" Severus yelled.

The werewolf hit Sirius on the ribs and sent him flying against the coffee table on the living room, smashing the glasses and trashing the table. Severus picked up a vial from his pocket and threw it at the werewolf.

The vial smashed against the werewolf's snout and greenish liquid covered his mouth and eyes. The werewolf whimpered and went numb, falling to the floor. Lucius transform back to his human self, holding his bleeding ear as Sirius winced at the broken glasses cutting his palm's flesh after turning back to human.

"I thought his transformation as due to Thursday," Sirius said, rubbing his palm. Lucius pointed his wand to his ear and healed it.

"It was today. He forgot to drink the potion and lost track of time."

"Daddy?" Liliz asked timidly while Severus placed her down on the floor. "Why uncle Remmy changed into a monster and tried to eat me?"

"Honey, come here," Sirius said after sitting down on the ripped sofa, "Uncle Remmy is sick and he need to drink a medicine, but he didn't drink it and this is what happened to him."

"Will he get better after drinking his medicine?" Sirius smiled weakly at the little girl and nodded.

"He will. Why don't you go upstairs with Severus and rest a bit?" the dark haired girl kissed her father's lips lightly and took hold of Severus' hand.

"I'm sorry, Black," Lucius said while caressing the numb sleeping werewolf.

"It's ok, Lucius, Liliz is safe now."

"I knew something was wrong,' he said quietly. "He was hiding his weariness under a spell."

At three am of the morning, Lucius and Remus went to the Malfoy manor, Remus sobbing 'I'm so sorry Sirius' and 'I'm a menace to everyone' at the process. Sirius and Lucius manage to calm him down and convince him he's not a menace.

When he entered his room he found Liliz giggling while Severus tried to sleep her.

"Liliz, you're supposed to be sleeping," Sirius said sitting beside his daughter.

"I want Daddy to kiss Sevy," she said softly. "Then I'll go to sleep."

"But-" He looked at Severus who sighed.

"We-" He was about to say no when Severus grabbed his head and pressed his lips against his. He went numb from shock feeling the Potion Master's lips against his. Severus ran his tongue on his lower lips gaining access from the raven haired man. That's when Sirius realized how soft and warm Severus lips were. He was beginning to enjoy the kiss when Severus broke it.

The raven haired girl smiled at the flushed men and Sirius cleared his throat.

"You go to sleep. I'll be taking a bath." And he left the room.

He let the water ran down his flesh, cooling the sore muscles and cleaning several cuts he received from the fight against the wolf. Tentatively, he touched his lips, remembering the warmness and softness of the Potion Master's lips.

"It felt so good," he whispered looking dazed off. "And I enjoyed it."

He shook his head. "No, he's Snape! I can't! Can I?"

He growled and finished his bathing. When he exited the bathroom he saw Liliz sleeping peacefully on the center of the bed with Severus on her right, also asleep. Sirius smiled weakly, removed the other man's shoes and threw a blanket at them. He turned off the lights and let his eyes adjust to the darkness. He slipped on some warm boxers and drifted off to sleep.

"Morning," he said at the tall, sleepy figure descending the stairs. Severus looked at him with a grunted and sat down on the dinning table.

"Why you didn't wake me up?"

"You were too sound asleep," Sirius said quietly, serving some tea. Severus accepted the tea and Sirius grinned.

"What are you grinning at?" Severus asked looking suspiciously at the raven haired man.

"I never saw you like this before," he said quietly. Severus glared at him as he sipped his tea.

"And you never will again."

"Will I?" Severus laid the mug down and looked at the former Gryffindor sternly.

"Listen, Black-" he never finished what he was about to tell when Sirius pressed his lips. It took Severus by surprised especially when Sirius slipped his hand around Severus neck, deepening the kiss.

Severus parted his lips, feeling the raven man's tongue running around his mouth. The kiss intensified, becoming breathless and passionate. Severus long fingers curved around Sirius black locks and caressed them lightly.

Sirius let a moan escape from his lips and Severus broke the kiss, now trailing kisses down Sirius neck. That's when Liliz bounced down the stairs and screamed.

"GOOD MORNING!" That's startled both men, pushing each other's away and blushing furiously.

"What's for breakfast?" she asked sitting beside Severus. Sirius licked his lips and regained his composure.

"I made some scramble eggs and I did not burnt them," he added looking at the chuckling Severus. "I took some cooking lessons."

Severus snorted and sipped his tea. "Whatever... Sirius."

That took Sirius by surprised and raised his eyebrow at him. "Sirius? Since when have we been on first name term?"

Severus smirked placing the mug on the table. "Since we're officially a couple."

Sirius blinked his eyes. "Really?"

"Really," Severus said softly and smiled at the startled but happy raven haired man...

Eight years later... (Read it at your own risk, Warning: Original Characters. This part is dedicated to Starry Serpent and Luprente Blenor(She's here). If you do not wish to read it, please scroll down until the marked scene).

He smiled softly, snuggling deeper into his husband's chest. He felt two strong arms wrapping about his waist and pressing him closer. "I love you," his husband murmured.

"I love you too," he whispered back.

But the door busted opened and somebody screamed, "WAKE UP!!!!"

Sirius Black frowned at his sixteen year old daughter as she grinned evilly from the doorway. "Liliz! We want to sleep. It's six am! Merlin you seem to have a problem with the six am time."

"Quit cuddling, lovebirds," she said, "I have good news!"

"What can possibly be good news?" Sirius asked irritated and Severus Snape chuckled at his irritation.

"I've been accepted at Vancouver School of Witchcraft and Wizardry!"

"WHAT?" Sirius asked startled and stumbled down to the floor. Severus rolled his eyes and sat up.

"Let me see," Severus said with a strong tone. Liliz handed the parchment over, looking anxiously at both her fathers. Sirius climbed the bed and looked from his husband's shoulder.

_**Digan Mostrenlus**_

**_The Current Headmaster of Vancouver School of Witchcraft and Wizardry._**

_Dear Miss Black-Snape,_

_We are pleased to inform you had been accepted at Vancouver School of Witchcraft and Wizardry from Canada. A note has been unclose with the materials and books required for this year's term. We hope to see you soon._

_Sincerity,_

_Morgen Delawere-Burnaby_

_Deputy- Headmaster_

_(One of the direct descendant of the founder of Vancouver School of Witchcraft and Wizardry)_

"Oh no," Sirius whispered shaking his head. Liliz's smile dropped and frowned.

"Why not?"

"You won't attend that school."

"Sirius," Severus tried to say.

"No, Severus, she'll not be going. She was not accepted at Hogwarts-"

Liliz glared at her father. "But I've been accepted here!"

"You will not go!"

"She could," Severus said.

"Oh, so you're taking her side!"

"This is not about taking side, Sirius."

"It's not my fault I was not accepted at Hogwarts," she yelled. "I bet you like James better! Because he is attending Hogwarts!" With one last glare from his father, Liliz stormed out of the room and slammed the door shut.

Sirius sat down on the bed angrily and crossed his arms. "That was very harsh from you-"

"I won't send her!"

"She wants to be as normal as any other wizarding child in this world!"

"We're talking about Canada!" Sirius exclaimed angrily, "I'm not going to send my daughter hundreds of miles away from me!"

"Liliz is sixteen Sirius, She has grown almost into a woman, and three years more and she'll be eighteen, marry and have children."

"But I wanted her to be at Hogwarts!"

"But sometimes things aren't like we want to," he said and Sirius anger decreased. "We filled her with so many dreams at Hogwarts but when she did not received her letter all those dreams crumbled."

He touched Sirius's shoulders and turned him to face him. "This is an opportunity for her to meet new friends and accept challenges."

Sirius looked down at his lap. "It's just...I'm going to miss her."

"We all will, Sirius," he said rising Sirius's chin, "We all will."

He smiled weakly at his husband and kissed him.

"Do you have everything?" Sirius asked for the fifth time as they waited for the Knight Bus from overseas to arrive.

"Yes, father, I do," Liliz repeated while holding her owl cage.

"Your wand?"

"Yes."

"Your books?"

"Yes."

"Your-"

"Yes, father!" Liliz exclaimed irritated.

"Calm down, Sirius," Severus said smoothing his husband's back.

The Knight Bus came with a halt in front of them. "Welcome to the Knight Bus over-seas transportation. I'm Edgar Pumkard, What can I do for you?"

"Yes," Sirius began, "My daughter will be going to Canada."

"Which part?"

"Where Vancouver School of Witchcraft and Wizardry is."

"Right O!" Edgar exclaimed. "Hop in!"

"Be careful," Sirius said as he lifted her trunk.

"Study hard and don't get distracted," Severus said.

"Don't worry, I'll be fine."

"And no practical jokes!" Sirius said and winked.

"Nothing at all," she said giggling. Both Sirius and Liliz placed their hands on their heart. "I solemnly swear I am up to no good!"

Severus rolled his eyes at the grinning duo. "Take care and owl us!"

When the doors shut closed the Knight Bus took off into the sunny bright day.

"Ah you must be Miss Lilianeze Black-Snape; I'm Morgen Delawere-Burnaby, Deputy Headmaster." Liliz nodded nervously at the tall, black haired and blue eyed man dressed on dark blue robes.

"People usually call me Liliz, Lilianeze is such a long name," she said timidly letting go of her owl cage and handing it to the house elves.

"Ah, then... Liliz, come on, the ceremony is about to start."

"But didn't classes started?"

"The first years will arrive next week."

Morgen pushed Liliz inside the dining hall called Duquense Hall. The new students were halfway sorted now by a hovering white ball turning certain shades of colors. Liliz stopped behind the new students and looked closer.

The timidly students stood underneath the hovering white ball and wait until it change for a color and he/she is greeted by either the four standing teachers. She noticed each table, the student have different colors of ties and robes.

The table at the far end of the right wall has silver and green, the next table has orange and brown, the other table at the beside her left has black and blue and the last table at the left end has violet and yellow.

The Headmaster rose after the last first year was sorted. "Foreign students, step forward."

Liliz looked around and noticed six teenagers like her steeping forward confusedly, as the Headmaster commanded. The first student was called and he shivered as he stood under the white ball.

The second student called was her. "Black-Snape, Lilianeze." Liliz stepped forward underneath the white ball. Automatically, the ball turned green and the silver and greened table erupted into applauses.

Liliz blush a little and the curly locks and violet eyed teacher patted her shoulder softly. "Welcome to Burnaby house."

Liliz raised her eyebrow at her and shrugged her shoulder. "Whatever."

Liliz entered the cold dungeons at nine o clock after receiving her schedule. Vancouver School was so much like Hogwarts. Of course, Hogwarts was two times bigger than Vancouver even though Vancouver School was the biggest and one of the first wizarding schools near the Pacific Ocean.

The violet eyed witch that greeted her yesterday smiled at her when she entered and gestured her to take a seat. Minutes later, the classroom crowded and the teacher called for settling down.

"Well for those who are new, I'm Professor Slyvia Maladame and I'll be your Potion Professor. Now open books on page 78."

She narrowed her eyes around and waved her wand at a brown haired boy, "Ah, yes... Charles, tell me the properties of the Elf's tears on medicine."

Charles opened his mouth but end up closing it. "I don't know."

"Pity, Charles. Five points from Gillerwill." The boy frowned.

Liliz's hand shot up. "Yes, Liliz?"

"Elves tears are use for special medicine treatment such as extremely healing and bending horrible bone injuries. It can also be use to purify something stained and even bring someone back from the death."

"Excellent, Liliz. Five points to Burnaby. I do believe you got that from your father."

Liliz grinned but her grin dropped when the boy named Charles along with his friends glared at her.

Oh Merlin....

"Do you have some Owl Chocolate?"

"No, Margret, I don't."

"But you-"

"No Margret! Liza took the last one." 'God, how annoying,' she thought, irritated.

Fifteen years old Luprente Blenor walked tiredly back to the Duquense Hall, anxious to feel the delicious food from the school kitchens. Her blonde hair was pinned with fairies hair pins and her silver eyes were as mischievous as always, never loosing its touch despised the mood she was.

Luprente was also know on the school as the Malfoy threat; knowing that her family is part of the famous and old Malfoy linage, but the lack of communication between each member of the Malfoys, left many of their family members of the linage unaware of many wicked things.

Luprente's family was the very first. She was raised by hating Muggleborn when her parents suffered an accident over the sea, sending her to Canada as an orphan. Of course, after many years or searching, Luprente finally found her real parents and kept her in Vancouver School, since the Founder of that school used to be a Hogwarts student; There's no wonder why there were so much alike.

Beside her, Miranda, her best friend, grinned and hit her shoulder playfully. "You're just hungry!"

Luprente looked at the raven haired girl and deep blue eyes and grinned back. "I'm starving after this bloody tiring day."

Margret Toidi, the smallest and fattest of all (not that Luprente and Miranda were fat but they were thinner than her), stopped both teenagers just ahead the doors of the Duquense Hall. Her long greasy brown hair hung down her shoulders and her dark brown eyes gazed into her friends.

"What now, Margret?" Luprente frowned.

"Come on, give me an Owl Chocolate!" Luprente rolled her eyes and pushed the small girl aside.

"Quit bothering me!" she growled and Miranda chuckled at Margret pissed face.

Luprente slumped down on the chair at the end of the table, inches away from the raven new girl. "Finally!"

"Erm... Luppie, isn't she the new foreign student?" Miranda whispered.

Luprente gulped her mashed potatoes down and looked at the raven girl. "Are you the new student?" she asked.

Liliz turned to face the blonde teenage girl beside her and nodded. "Yes, I'm Liliz Black-Snape."

Luprente grinned and extended her hand, "I'm Luprente Blenor and this is my best friend, Miranda Wong."

"I'm Margret Toidi," the small girl said sitting ahead of them. Luprente rolled her eyes at her. "Right," she mumbled to Miranda.

"So, do you know everything about Burnaby?" Miranda asked.

"Not the slightest idea."

"She needs our help." Miranda spoke in a low voice and Luprente grinned.

Luprente closed the door behind her and sat down on the bed beside Liliz. "Burnaby house is for those who're sly and cunning to make things their own way."

"Sounds like Slytherin." Liliz replied, bored.

"It's because the Founder of the house and school was a Slytherin; Spectro Burnaby." Luprente smiled, leaning on Miranda's shoulder.

"Galadriel Gillerwill Found Gillerwill, for those full of wit and lots of silly adventures," Miranda continued after Luprente.

"Sally-Ann Spyroculus Found Spyroculus, for those brains know it all, she value wisdom." Luprente yawned.

"And... Patrick Partiam Found Partiam, for those with noble heart, like the lot." Miranda finished.

"The ball first placed me there but then it changed to green," Margret said. Luprente leaned over and whispered, "The insufferable half witch likes to copy everyone."

Liliz chuckled and said, "So I'm like a Slytherin?"

"Yeah," Luprente said while leaning over the bed to snatch the Weekly Witch from Miranda's desk.

"Gosh, dad will not be happy," Liliz whispered, "I mean Dad is like the Gillerwill house, brave and all."

"Some people say Gillerwill and Burnaby have a lot on common," Miranda said as Luprente turned the pages of the magazine.

"Then again, my other dad was a Slytherin," Liliz whispered. Miranda raised her eyebrow at her.

"Other father?"

"Oh," Liliz said softly, "You see I'm-"

"God! He's so sexy!" Miranda and Liliz turned to look at Luprente who was gazing intently at a certain picture.

"Who?" Liliz asked.

"Harry Potter."

"Harry Potter?! As in Harry James Potter, The-Boy-Who-Lived?"

"Yeah." Liliz snatched the magazine from Luprente's hands and looked at the picture. On the picture was Harry, sitting on a white bed, barefooted, with long tight jeans and white polo shirt showing his bare chest; a long black cloak was draped over his shoulders.

"You had heard about him, have you?"

"Of course I do, he's my godfather!" Liliz said pointing at the picture, "My father is his godfather and he made him mine's."

"You're kidding!" Margret exclaimed.

"But Potter's godfather is Sirius Black...."Miranda trailed off.

Luprente looked at her shocked. "You're the child! The first female from the male pregnancy! You're Sirius' daughter!"

"Yea, I am," Liliz said a bit timidly.

"Gosh, you must be under the world's magical record book!" Margret exclaimed.

"You have a well reserved fame there, mate."

"You're telling me!"

Luprente leaned on the wall. "I heard about the Blacks, maybe we're related; I mean the Blacks became part of the Malfoys when Narcissa Black married Lucius Malfoy. I'm part of the Malfoy linage as well."

"Wait till you read this." Liliz walked off to her trunk and took up a magazine. Throwing it at Luprente, she caught it on mid air and look at the cover.

A NEW HERO IS UP: HARRY POTTER'S AND DRACO MALFOY'S SON.

Beneath was a picture of Draco standing behind a chair while an eight years old boy sat on Harry's lap.

"Harry married Draco Malfoy," Liliz said and pointed to the small boy, "And that's James Malfoy-Potter, now fifteen years old, you might have a chance."

"He's married!? Damn!" Luprente pouted. But then her face brightened. "Oh. My. God! They're such a cute couple!!" she squealed, trying to rip off the picture and frame it. Then she suddenly shot up.

"If Draco Malfoy is married to Harry Potter..." Luprente's eyes grew wide, "does it mean that I'm related to the Potters as well?" Miranda thought about it and nodded slowly. Luprente started laughing with a disbelieving face. "I don't believe you." And she continued to try and rip the picture off. Liliz grinned and flopped down on the bed beside Miranda.

"I never thought of it," Miranda said, "I thought it was just a rumor!"

"Hey, look at this!" Luprente exclaimed.

Sirius Black, First Male pregnancy with a female baby

"God, Liliz, your father is very hot," Luprente said trailing down the page and gawking at Sirius' picture.

"Unfortunately, he's taken," she said and turned the page. Luprente threw her hands up in the air.

"Why does every boy in this world I think is hot is taken?!"

THE BLACK-SNAPE FAMILY...

Luprente closed the magazine and handed it to Liliz. "Where did you get this?"

"England. It seems to me that the Magical part of Canada is a bit lost."

"Are there any more things that can shock me?" Luprente drawled, examining her fingernails while Margret did the same, stealing looks at the Blenor.

"Ah yes, Lucius Malfoy is dating Remus Lupin and Draco is a teacher at Hogwarts."

"Oh, God!" Luprente gaped, losing her balance for a second.

"How does it feel to live with two fathers?" Miranda asked.

"Actually feels good," Liliz said fingering the magazine. "Everyone likes me and loves me."

"Has Harry taught you Quidditch?" Luprente asked looking blankly at the sheets.

"Well he taught me how to fly but Snape refused for me to get involve in Quidditch. He's very stern."

"We can teach you!" Miranda said cheerfully, "Luprente and I are looking for some new players for the team!"

"I don't think..."

"Great idea, Miranda!" Luprente exclaimed. "I'm a Beater and Miranda is a Chaser!"

"I tried to try out for both but I didn't make it," Margret said sulking a little.

Luprente snorted softly and murmured loud enough for Liliz to hear. "She wanted to copy both Miranda and I but failed miserably."

Sirius groaned at the screeching owl flying around the kitchen. "Stop the bloody owl Severus."

The Potion Master looked up from his newspaper and looked at the screeching owl. The owl landed on the table hard and pecked Severus finger harshly. He finally extended his claw to let Severus untie the letter.

It only took to gaze at the waxed seal to say, "It's a letter from Liliz's school."

Sirius stopped what he was doing and sat down beside his husband.

_**Digan Mostrenlus**_

_**Current Headmaster of Vancouver School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.**_

_Dear Mr. Black-Snape,_

_We're pleased to inform you your daughter had been sorted into Burnaby house, where sly and cunningness is value the most. Also your daughter has successfully made it to the Burnaby Quidditch Team as a Beater._

_Sincerity,_

_Slyvia Maladame_

_Head of the Burnaby House_

"Oh God..." Sirius said, "She's on a Slytherin like house, just my luck."

"May I remind you I'm a Slytherin Myself?" Severus pointed out.

Sirius grinned and nudged him on the ribs. "At least she got my natural skills of Quidditch player; I was a beater as well."

"You were horrible at it, you never knew how to swing that bat properly," Severus said. Sirius looked at him in disbelief.

"I am not! Then who's the one moaning for me to go on?"

"See," he said dryly, "You're a hopeless case. You always take this the wrong way."

But Sirius ignored the comment and kissed the man full on the lips...

"You ready?" Briam Walter asked. He was a seventh year, Keeper and Captain of the Burnaby Team. His hair was short and brown and his eyes were hazel.

"Yea, I'm a bit nervous."

"Don't worry it'll wear off."

"Liliz!" Margret called from behind earning a pair of rolling eyes from Miranda and Luprente. "Harry Potter is here!"

Liliz looked from the gaze of the Quidditch inside stadium and saw on the high tower Harry Potter sitting along with Lucius, Remus, Snape and Sirius.

"Eek! They made it!" she squealed.

"Are you ready to show off?" Briam asked, mounting his broom.

"And here comes the Burnaby team, with their new beater Liliz Black and Seeker Aaren Blenor."

Liliz swoop around the stadium with Luprente beside her. "We'll beat those Gillerwills."

"That was a wonderful swing from Black there. Looks like the Burnaby team are determinate to win this game after five years of loosing."

"Luprente," Liliz called, and pointing the bat to north, "Take position!"

"Roger!" Liliz was desperately looking for the Bludger when one came behind Luprente. Luprente had heard the loud zigzagging sound of the enchanted ball and ducked, making the ball fly directly at Liliz.

With speed and thanks to the brand new model his parents got her, manage to dodge the Bludger only to receive a light smack on the right shoulder. "Liliz! Are you all right?" Luprente called, worried.

"Keep going! I'm ok!" she looked up and found a Gillerwill beater smirking at her. "You'll not survive this time," she mumbled under her breath.

Luprente swooped pass by her and glared. She saw a Bludger coming her way and smirked. Luprente raised her hand and actually caught the mad ball. "ASSHOLE!" she screamed. "Nobody touches my friends!" And she aimed the ball at the Beater's face. The Gillerwill people were staring at their Beater who fell on the ground. The ball had hit him right in the middle of his face. Liliz gaped.

"How did you catch it?" Liliz stared at Luprente's arm which was bent in an awkward way. Luprente groaned and nursed her arm.

"I just did. Every one knows not to hurt my friends." She growled. The whistle blew and the referee stood on the field, looking at the bloody Gillerwill Beater. She glared at Luprente who smirked at her.

"Miss Blenor, off the field at once! You are banned for two months!" the referee screamed, her face purple. Luprente waved with her better arm and yelled.

"Keep going, Liliz! I love you!!" and she pretended to give a flying kiss to Liliz as she left the field. "I love you too, Miranda!!" And she also gave a kiss to Miranda before marching off. But she turned back again and swore. "Fuck you, Gillerwill!!" and she fingered both Gillerwill team and the referee as she was dragged away rather aggressively.

After hours of scoring, whacking, smacking, and stressing their energy out, Aaren finally caught the Snitch by launching himself on top of it. Cheers and screams erupted from the Burnaby house for the unexpected victory.

Liliz dropped the bat, receiving many hugs from his house mates as her friends and family approach her. Luprente ran back onto the field, holding up the Burnaby House flag and danced around the field with the rest of the team. She rushed over to Miranda, Liliz and Aaren and hugged them all, totally ignoring Margret. "We won! We won!" they kept screaming.

Liliz felt her father hugged her tight and ruffled her hair. "You won! You were marvelous up there!"

She never felt better on her life... She turned and walked away with her friends as she looked back and smiled at her father before she was swarmed by the rest of Burnaby house. Miranda grabbed Liliz and started running after Luprente, who was being dragged away.

"Hey! Let go of Luprente!" Miranda and Liliz exclaimed, running after the girl who was being dragged away to the Hospital Wing by the medics. Luprente laughed and cheered all the way; hugging both Miranda and Liliz once more before letting the people drag her away.

Liliz shook her head and grinned. 'Maybe this place IS better than Hogwarts...'

Liliz was exiting the library when Margret approached her, looking rather exhausted. "You won't believe me!" Liliz rolled her eyes, picking the habit from Luprente and Miranda.

"What?"

"Luprente is saying she let the Bludger hit you shoulder on purpose!" Just then Luprente and Miranda came in.

"Liliz, we were looking for you!"

"She's a traitor!" Margret exclaimed pointing her finger at Luprente. Luprente tightened her hands into fists and was about to smacked Margret but Liliz stopped her.

"Margret," she began, "I do not think Luprente would do such things to her friends."

"But you saw her on the pitch-"

"It was a mistake, everyone can commit mistakes."

"But-"

"Look, Margret, if you'd excuse me, I have better things to do than to stand here and listening to some copycat, stealing, hypocrite person, babbling nonsense for her own good," Liliz finished with her best aristocrat behavior she got from Lucius and Severus and turned to leave.

Luprente and Miranda looked at Margret pissed off face which was turning red and broke into identical grins. Liliz turned and faced Margret on her best arrogant behavior.

"Oh, and by the way, if you keep up that childish behavior, it won't help you to find friends." With this, Liliz turned and walked off the hall.

Luprente and Miranda caught up with her and exclaimed. "That was fantastic, Liliz! You pitched her off!"

"I really don't know how you two could stand her for so long."

Miranda and Luprente looked at each other and grinned. "You're hell of a friend!"

(Ok this was supposed to be before this entire scene dedicated to Starry and Luprente was written)

Sirius sat leaned over the table catching Severus's attention. "What?" he asked placing the newspaper down onto the table.

"You know, having a child was not so bad."

"Having you as my husband is not so bad either." Sirius snorted and fingered Severus jaw line. He drifted his gaze from Liliz on the sofa reading a book back to Severus' onyx eyes.

"What can I call it? A sweetened pregnancy with an extra lovely git?" he asked, wriggling his eyebrows.

He let go on the newspapers and brushed his lips against Sirius's. "Indeed."

THE END

Notes: FINALLY! screams out loud I've been trying to finish this for four days! And it's done! If you don't like it, don't flame and don't review. If you did, please review!


End file.
